jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Slick Escape
A new JWTM song (feat. Brecreation) is coming soon... The Hook (Brecreation & JWTM): Seems like I’m deranged but you gotta hear me first, I know something gotta change, I don’t wanna see you hurt!!!! These men don’t your worth but yet they wanna play your game, well Issa damn shame, they should treat you right first!!! (you gon’ learn today!!!) And that’s why I tell these haters: “you ain’t slick, you ain’t slick, cause only I am, cause only I am!!!” (they gotta treat you better!) I told them: “you ain’t slick, you ain’t slick cause only I am, cause only I am!!!” (they gotta treat you better, baby I’ll treat you better, ohh ohh!) Verse 1 (JWTM): I’ve been around the world for like 80 days, 400 hours or 30 mins just searching for you And none of these another women could compare their beauty to yours, I swear it So when these haters say we can’t fall in love and your in quicksand, I’ll pull you up above in a super suit No Frozone, I’m singing songs like Post Malone This is it chief, roundup the one that I was bound to meet, look her dead in eyes, just a figure of speech when we stare in amazement Compass is janky, it broke once it’s cranky, handle with care, it’s too late but still rap Daddy Yankee Of course, I’m just getting used to her personality cause it is actually nice you glow up the place, that’s no lighthouse, finding your way out She’s mad brave and intelligent, she could probably be the president, hella nice and so heaven sent when I start with you, the rules are bent For what it’s worth, thank the lord, stop the curse living free in a realm you’re a sweet candy and a star that never burst! The Hook (Brecreation & JWTM): Seems like I’m deranged but you gotta hear me first, I know something gotta change, I don’t wanna see you hurt!!!! These men don’t your worth but yet they wanna play your game, well Issa damn shame, they should treat you right first!!! (you gon’ learn today!!!) And that’s why I tell these haters: “you ain’t slick, you ain’t slick, cause only I am, cause only I am!!!” (they gotta treat you better!) I told them: “you ain’t slick, you ain’t slick cause only I am, cause only I am!!!” (they gotta treat you better, baby I’ll treat you better, ohh ohh!) Verse 2 (Brecreation): Coming soon..... The Hook (Brecreation & JWTM): Seems like I’m deranged but you gotta hear me first, I know something gotta change, I don’t wanna see you hurt!!!! These men don’t your worth but yet they wanna play your game, well Issa damn shame, they should treat you right first!!! (you gon’ learn today!!!) And that’s why I tell these haters: “you ain’t slick, you ain’t slick, cause only I am, cause only I am!!!” (they gotta treat you better!) I told them: “you ain’t slick, you ain’t slick cause only I am, cause only I am!!!” (they gotta treat you better, baby I’ll treat you better, ohh ohh!) Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:Songs Written by JoeySideFire Category:Feat. Brecreation Songs Category:2018 Category:R&B Songs Category:2019